The Mind's Eye
by carrothien
Summary: *Revised & reposted* A strange duelist appears. What secrets do the Mind's Eye card hold? I am really bad at summaries.


Minds Eye is now revised so all the blocking and other errors should be fixed, I hope. I posted this a long time ago but messed up when uploading it, so finally I got around to fixing the errors I made. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Notes (not too important): I some of the cards that are mentioned or are going to be mentioned in this fic are completely made up. The Crimson Dragon card (made up) was/ is being used in a different story I wrote, though I think its STATS are different. I really don't know how expensive some rare cards can be. (I know I probably should, but my memory sucks). I think that is all the notes I have.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
This story may be a bit weird. Hopefully everything will make sense as it progresses. The first chapter is basically an into. It may be slightly confusing but everything will be explained in later chapters.  
  
Enjoy and please review.  
  
---------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- ---- -----------------------------  
  
Yugi leaned against the counter of the Turtle Game Shop. His grandfather had to leave the shop in order to pick up a shipment of cards that was coming in, thus leaving Yugi to look after the shop. It was a rather slow day, which left Yugi bored half to death.  
  
/Yami how much longer do you think Grandpa will be gone? \  
  
//Probably another hour or so. He had to travel a pretty long distance to pick up those cards.// Yugi sighed mentally. The bell on the door to the shop made Yugi terminate his connection with his Yami and look up. A young girl stood off to the side looking at a case that was full of cards. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was fairly tall, almost as tall as Joey.  
  
"Umm. Hi can I help you find anything." The girl quickly turned her eyes to meet Yugi's. She looked as if she had no idea that he was ever in the store before he had spoken.  
  
"Actually yeah you can. I was looking for any dragon cards that this shop may have. Are there any in stock?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"I believe we have a few over here." Yugi led her over to a glass counter that contained many cards. "I'm afraid that if we have any they will be located in here." After searching the cards he spotted the only dragon card they had in the store at the time. "Ah here you go, this is the only one we have as of right now." Yugi took out a card with a ruby colored dragon on it. The card had an attack power of 2600 and a defense of 2400. "This monster is the Crimson Dragon."  
  
"This is perfect. How much does it cost?" She took the card into her hands and stared at it smiling.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say but that card is fairly expensive. It is very rare there were only 2 of them put into circulation and the other one was believed to have been destroyed. The Crimson Dragon costs about 64 dollars." Yugi waited for her to hand him back the card and leave, but she did quit the opposite.  
  
"Great I'll take it." She declared happily. Yugi stared at her a second, he was shocked that she ws willing to pay so much for one card.  
  
//Geez she must really love that dragon. //  
  
/I can't believe she is going to buy that card for that price without trying to get me to lower it./  
  
//Something seems to be amiss but I'm not quit sure what it is. Anyway you should get back to helping the girl before she thinks something is wrong with you.//  
  
/Oh yeah right./ Yugi heard Yami sigh, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"How will you be paying for this?"  
  
"Cash." Yugi tried not to look shocked. 'Who actually comes to a duel monsters game shop and brings that much money besides Kaiba.' She handed him 70 dollars.  
  
"Please keep the change. Think of it as a tip for helping me find this card..."  
  
"Yugi. My name is Yugi."  
  
//Dumb move you shouldn't tell her your name.//  
  
/Oh hush up./  
  
"I'm Jaide nice to meet you. Well anyway I better get going. Thanks again for your help. Bye." She waved slightly and left the store. Yami appeared beside Yugi and looked down at him.  
  
"That was weird don't you think?" Yugi waited for Yami to reply but when there was no answer he looked up at his look alike.  
  
"There's something strange about that girl. I can feel it. She posses something, but I'm not sure what it is I sense." Yami kept his voice low and started to think of what the feeling could mean.  
  
"What do you mean she 'posses something'?" Yugi was very curios to why his darker half was so suspicious.  
  
"That girl, Jaide, had a very powerful card with her."  
  
"How prey tell do you know this. She never showed us her deck" Yugi started to think that Yami was very untrusting of people until he received his answer,  
  
"You know how you can feel the cards power when you duel. Each card gives off a different feeling of power. It is how you can tell what card is what without needing to look or cheat. It all has to do with the heart of the cards. Do you understand so far?" Yugi nodded for Yami to continue. "Well since I have a connection with the shadow realm I can sense cards that hold great power. I can't always identify the exact card, but you can feel it's presence. When Jaide was in here I felt a strong force coming from her, from a card she carried with her." With that being said Yami started to think.  
  
"What's wrong with her having a powerful card. Kaiba has the Blue Eyes White Dragon and you don't think of him like this." Yugi started to think that Yami wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"Kaiba is different. I just have a strange feeling about that girl and we will probably meet her again."  
  
"Ok. Anyway we better get back to work bringing boxes out of the store room before Grandpa gets back and has our hides." Yami nodded  
  
"Your right I'll think over this later." With that being said they set to work.  
  
-------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- ---------- --------------------  
  
TBC?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I may end up going back and changing the first chapter completely. I didn't really read it over again like I probably should have to make sure that I was happy with it, but I wanted to fix some small things while I had some free time.  
  
Thanks go out to Hemostrat for reviewing it the first time I uploaded. Thanks again. 


End file.
